


what a shame (they're) fucked in the head

by hoodwinkd



Series: Your Eyes Whispered Universe [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Champagne Problems, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Marriage Proposal, Pain, Romance, The Autumn Court (ACoTaR), kind of an au for my other story, swiftie x actoar stans rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodwinkd/pseuds/hoodwinkd
Summary: champagne problems inspired angsty one-shot that popped into my head. idk I just needed to write some angstEris found his mate months ago and has spent endless time breaking down walls and opening up his heart only for none of it to matter in the end. She really would have made such a lovely bride, if not for her champagne problems.
Relationships: Eris Vanserra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Your Eyes Whispered Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	what a shame (they're) fucked in the head

**Author's Note:**

> anyways instead of writing anything for Your Eyes Whispered this week, I did this. it's so dramatic oml blame taylor and olivia rodrigo.
> 
> Sorry :/

The candles flickered, his own damn power mocking him.

"I - I have to go," she whispered, standing up so quickly while Eris could only blink. She grabbed her cloak and was opening the door before he took his next breath. His mind screamed at his body, begging and pleading through intangible tears for him to rise and follow her, to bring her _back_.

But that would require rising from his kneeled position. That would require his fingers to unclench around the small black box in his hand. Standing seemed like a monumental effort that would reap no benefits, a herculean effort for a female that didn't want a hero.

At least this rejection made sense, he mused. The past 1 year, 6 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days had been a whirlwind of joy and tenderness, a period of time that shone golden light over his twisted darkness. What had he expected, after showing her every miserable second of his immortal pain and every piece of stained glass that bloodied his mangled heart? Eris Vanserra didn't deserve a mate, and he certainly didn't deserve one who would love him back.

Her words flowed over him again and again. _Sometimes you just don't know the answer until someone's on their knees and asks you._ It had taken her longer than most people to realize how underserving he was, but she'd reached the inevitable conclusion by the time he'd looked up at her incandescent glow and smiled, opening his mouth to ask the question.

_But you'll find the real thing instead,_ she'd pleaded. _Someone who can hold your hand while dancing._ Eris had actually snorted, the only reaction he'd given her during the tortuous ordeal. If the kindest and bravest soul in this Cauldron-forsaken world couldn't stand by his side, he had no reason to expect anyone else might. At least the perpetual hopelessness clothed him like an old sweater, the familiar feel of an age-old garment he'd forgotten about for awhile.

The flames jumped higher. His power, bullshit. Eris closed his eyes at their reflection of his father's sneer and drank the memory of his cruel words down like fine wine. The dead bastard had the audacity to only speak the truth, apparently. Eris had murdered him only to become him, unloved and alone.

Crestfallen on his own throne. 


End file.
